


【盾→鐵】LOST

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Parallel Universes, Tony Being Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 復仇者記者會前，Steve遇見Tony，他隱約發現什麼事情不對了...





	【盾→鐵】LOST

**Author's Note:**

> ※MCU平行世界  
> ※美3後續  
> ※OOC都是我的錯  
> ※寫爽的

　　周圍的人來來去去，或揚聲大喊，或低聲交談，或竊竊私語，他們忙著確認各種機器的功能正常，後臺場控再次向大家宣布活動的起訖時間，司儀們在布簾之後排排坐好，確保等會的聽證會流程順利，至於能不能順利開完會，那不是他們這些小老百姓可以左右的事情。

　　顯眼的男子俊美的如太陽神阿波羅，金髮大胸是美國性感尤物的代表，修長的雙腿、健壯的體格包裹在馬甲西裝下仍可略見一二，但是所有人見了他就轉彎，沒人敢在他面前多逗留一分鐘，除了公事上的對談，沒人敢與他多攀談一句話。

　　Steve無奈地笑不出來，現在復仇者的處境如此嚴峻，人人將他們當成洪水猛獸，害怕他們的存在，恐懼他們的力量，完全不見紐約大戰當時爭相模仿他們的風潮。他闔上眼，吐出胸中所有空氣，好好地深吸一口氣。今天之所以來這裡就是要向眾人證明復仇者們可以信任、值得信賴，這是那個人為他們爭取到的機會，他絕不能浪費。

　　一個指頭戳到Steve後背之前，他轉過身抓住了它，順著手指看到它的主人，不由自主撐大的瞳孔洩露了Steve暗藏已久的情感，他握著那根指頭不願先放手。Steve不知道原來他還肯主動向自己搭話，他以為Tony不會想再與他有任何接觸，自從西伯利亞一別後，所有事情的商談皆透過其他復仇者，這是他們第一次見面。

　　「Tony……」酸澀的情緒衝上腦門，眼睛開始有些矇矓，Steve試著控制自己的情緒，要是哭花了妝，就算他是Captain也難保不會被盛怒之下的Natasha殺死。

　　「Cap……」被Steve反應嚇到的Tony忘記收回被抓住的手指，不善應對這種情況的他有些尷尬，轉轉眼睛，做他最擅長的事情──動腦子。

　　「嘿，你是擔心等下的聽證會嗎？就是走個流程，不用太擔心。」

　　「嗯，Natasha跟我說過，而你之前也參加過類似的不是嗎？」

　　「我參加過什麼？」

　　「聽證會……跟這個有點不太一樣，是在國會的……。」Steve看著Tony一臉茫然語氣中帶著不確定。

　　「不不不，我雖然愛玩，但也沒到那個地步。」Tony笑得像是Steve講了什麼天方夜譚的事情。

　　心中的警鈴震天巨響，Steve感覺到有什麼事情不對，而他還來不及開口向Tony確定就被叫走了。

　　「Captain Rogers！」

　　「是！」

　　「你的出場快到了。」

　　「好的！」

　　「那麼，不打擾主角，我也該走了。」Tony抽回自己的手指，Steve掌心瞬間空出來，只留下空氣。

　　「你不跟我一起嗎？」

　　「我？」Tony面有難色回道：「不太適合吧。」

　　「噢。」畢竟他們現在關係處於微妙的對立狀態，在還是敵人才對，Steve點點頭，表示理解。

　　「Captain Rogers，十秒後出場！」

　　「那麼等回見吧，大塊頭。」

　　Steve還來不及跟Tony說再見就被人推出後臺，刺眼的閃光燈閃得他眼前白花花一片，快門聲音此起彼落，而Steve之後再也沒人從後台出來。

 

　　應答政府與記者的問題時，Steve覺得有些古怪，這些問題中幾乎沒有提起Tony Stark，完全沒有提到Iron Man，就連Stark工業和Maria基金會只出現過寥寥幾次，這和前幾天他們推演的狀況很不一樣，加上未與他們一起出現在臺上的Tony，再再都觸動他心中的警鈴。

　　他按掉面前的麥克風低聲向隔壁的Natasha詢問：「你知道Iron Man有什麼打算嗎？」

　　「Iron Man？誰是Iron Man啊？」

　　「Nat，現在不是開玩笑的時候！」Steve的動作震動了桌子，所有復仇者全把眼角視線投向他們的領隊，眼神中帶著些許的不安。

　　「Steve，我真的不知道你口中的Iron Man是什麼。」看著Natasha嚴肅的表情，Steve想相信她是在跟他開玩笑。

　　「現在輪到民眾問答的時間。」臺下許多手迅速地舉起。

　　「好的，請那位穿西裝的先生站起來，我們會有人將麥克風遞給您。」

　　「哈囉，大家能聽到我的聲音嗎？」熟悉的嗓音勾起Steve低垂的視線。

　　「噢，原來是Stark先生，很高興看到你來到現場參與這次聽證會！」

　　「請問你有什麼問題想請問復仇者的嗎？」

　　「如果沒有Iron Man，那台下問問題的人又是誰？」

　　「紐約大戰時，地球面臨著存亡危機，復仇者願意挺身為世界奮戰，因為被你們那份心意所感動，而我成立了Maria基金會，並成為基金會最大的資助來源，然而時至今日，復仇者們選擇庇護一個惡名昭彰的殺手……」Tony深吸一口，收起過多的情緒，穩定自己的嗓音，「也不願意讓他接受審判，我對於復仇者的決定感到很遺憾。」

　　「那是我們最大的贊助者──Tony Stark，你不也認識嗎，Cap？」

　　「在Winter Soldier獲得法院判決前，Maria基金會將暫停一切的運作，停止為復仇者支付任何款項，停止為復仇者提供任何協助，從我Stark個人到Stark企業皆是如此……作為一個雙親被Winter Soldier殺死的平凡人，我能選擇的消極抵抗僅有如此。」

　　「噢，他現在不是了。」

　　Steve對眼前的一切感到困惑，他不知道是這個世界瘋了，還是他瘋了。

　　他的腦中存在不屬於這個世界的記憶。

　　這個世界沒有Iron Man，Tony Stark沒有成為Iron Man，僅有作為一個中年億萬富翁的Tony Stark，他站在臺下，拿著麥克風，雙眼水汪汪，進行他無聲的抗議。

 

　　END.(?)

 

 

如果Tony不是鋼鐵人，那美3後續會是怎樣，我試著寫了一下  
最初只是想讓隊長嚐嚐看被Tony拋棄的滋味，寫的滿爽的  
對於MCU想了很多，總覺得如果Tony只當個贊助人，眾人會覺得他好棒棒吧，但是自己當了贊助人+鋼鐵人就不是如此，所有人都當他的付出是理所當然，老是跟他說他做的不夠、他應該做得更好，就因為他有錢、他有才、他是Tony Stark  
從來沒人跟他說，他可以放棄，他可以不用負責，他不用背負全世界  
「能力越強，責任越大」根本是句屁話，這跟能者多勞有啥不同，乾能者屁事ㄛ，不過Tony之所以會是我喜歡的角色就是他不管被怎麼對待都不放棄拯救世界，愛他這點，也恨死他這點TT

聽說復3 Tony就謝幕了，說不感傷是假的，但我希望我所愛的角色可以死得有價值、死得光榮，我一定會哭，說不定還在電影院裡哭成狗，之後每一篇影評再哭一次，但我期待那一刻的到來，那時他將真正的解脫，從這個殘酷的世界裡解脫  
讓愛你的人愛你，讓我們隔絕討厭你的人，希望你永遠都能好好的:)

 

2017.06.11　思律


End file.
